


Fall

by runes



Category: Doctor Who, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to Bad Wolf bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Doomsday.

Rose doesn’t know when she made a habit out of this. All she knows that she keeps returning to Bad Wolf bay. Hoping to find what? Something? Someone? Answers?

The first six months, Rose would take the first Sunday of every month off from Torchwood and head to the bay. On the seventh month she got caught up in work and didn’t have time to go, the next month she went. 

Perhaps she grew desperate, perhaps she was tired of it all. But eventually Rose went there once a year. And always on the anniversary of the last time she saw her Doctor.

However, the next time she would go a man would fall from the skies. A man who like her Doctor was full of rage and anger and pain. Like her Doctor, Rose Tyler would fix the man.

From that time on Rose annual visits to Bad Wolf bay would no longer hurt. Oh, of course they would, but at least not as much as before and even then the hurt would be tinged with happy memory of her fallen god.


End file.
